


Inemuri

by punk_assnerd



Series: Seventeen Oneshots [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Okay so this is a not so soft one, a bit of mature content at þhe end, be warned, but there are a bit of sexy times here so yeah, i swear i dont know how to smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 12:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_assnerd/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: Inemuri - a Japanese word that refers to the act of sleeping where you're not supposed to.Where Mingyu always catches Wonwoo sleeping at places where he really shouldn't.





	Inemuri

**Author's Note:**

> HI PLEASE BE WARNED THAT THERE ARE A FEW NSFW PARTS HERE TOWARDS THE END(not exactly smut but theres mentions of sex and a lot of innuendos) SO YEAH  
> BE WARNED
> 
> other than that I hope you enjoy!!!

The first time Mingyu saw Wonwoo sleeping where he shouldn't be sleeping was when the elder was nodding off with notes scattered around him at Mingyu's favorite spot at the diner by their university and all the other tables were occupied. It was the very first time they've ever met.  
Mingyu asked the waiters for help with the sleeping guy in the booth, seeing that there aren't any vacant tables anymore and Mingyu is really desperate for cheeseburger and at least two milk shakes while he reviews. 

Mingyu sighs defeatedly and decided to just wake him up himself.  
So Mingyu tapped him on the shoulder.

Nothing.

He tapped again and the guy stirred in his sleep, but still nothing.

"Hey." Mingyu was shaking the guys shoulder now cause he's really hungry and really want to just sit somewhere.

"Uh, what?" The sleeping guy said. His glasses a bit crooked at the end of his nose and his hair a bit tousled. Mingyu is a bit dramatic, almost everyone who knows him knows that. But he isnt being dramatic when he says his heart skipped a beat when the guy locked eyes with him. He had sharp eyes that made Mingyu tensed up but the messy hair and the slight pout on his lips has Mingyu cooing at the sight. And the fucking sweater paws aren't helping.  
He looks so fucking cute, Mingyu thought.  
He then shakes the thought out of his head and cleared his throat.  
"Uhm, are you waiting for someone? Or with someone?" Mingyu asked. The guy looked like Mingyu was asking him in another language but then realized what Mingyu had meant.  
"Oh, shit. Sorry, sorry, no. You can have the table, really. Sorry I'll just-"  
"No no no no. It's okay. We can just share the table, yeah? Is that okay?" Mingyu city him off. The guy the pushed his glasses up his nose before he smiled at Mingyu.  
Okay, he's really fucking adorable, Mingyu thought. 

"Let me just clear up the table." The guy said as Mingyu set his bag down on the other seat.  
"I'll just get something to eat." Mingyu said, heading towards the counter. "Do you want me to get you something?" Mingyu asked, startling himself for how fucking bold he is, talking to a really cute guy and asking him what he wants to eat as if they're on a date.  
"Oh, uhm. Coffee, please." The guy said, Mingyu smiled at him and nodded his head and ordered for them. Mingyu really felt his face flush and right now he'd rather not accept the fact that it's because the guy said please. 

Ten minutes later and he has two books open along with his notes as his cheeseburger was left to the side while he finished his first milkshake.  
He chances a glance at the guy on the other side of the table and ended up seeing him looking at him too. Both of them shied away and started laughing quietly.  
"I'm Wonwoo, by the way." The guy said. Mingyu looked up as Wonwoo took a sip of his coffee.  
"Mingyu." Mingyu offered. Wonwoo smiled at him and Mingyu felt his cheeks flush a bit.  
"Do you wanna just ditch reviewing and just talk?" Wonwoo suggested. Mingyu smiled at the thought and was thinking really hard before he came up with an idea. He took the notebook from Wonwoo's hand and started skimming through the pages.  
"How about this. I ask you a question and with every question you get right, you get to ask me anything." Mingyu suggested.  
Wonwok looked at him incredulously and then smiled before snatching Mingyu's notebook from his side of the table.

"This seems fair, dont you think?" Wonwoo said, mingyu smiled and asked Wonwoo to go first.

"Okay. Woah, what the hell dude. You're penmanship looks like shit." Wonwoo said. Mingyu deflated a but but laughed along to the other.  
"Is this architecture? Okay, how long is the viewing deck at the top of Marina Bay Sands?" Wonwoo quirked an eyebrow after asking the question and Mingyu felt his heart swoon.  
"Shit. Uhm. It's two hundred something... two hundred eighteen? Two hundred eighteen feet?" Mingyu answered. Wonwoo looked back down at Mingyu's note and smiled, nodding.  
"Okay, shoot."  
"Uh. How about your course, year and age?" Mingyu asked.  
Wonwoo squinted at him and Mingyu smiled.  
"Well, I'm a literature major, I'm on my fifth year of uni now since I skipped a year, and I'm twenty three." Mingyu looked in disbelief.  
"Really? I should've called you hyung then. I'm twenty two, architecture major." Mingyu said. Wonwoo snickered.  
"I didn't answer yet." Wonwoo laughed. "Come on, you came up with the idea."  
"Screw that." Mingyu closed Wonwoo's notebook in his hand and grabbed for his notebook in Wonwoo's hand and placed it on top of his books.  
"So why literature then?" Mingyu asked. Wonwok looked at him in disbelief and Mingyu smiled.  
"You're really something, Mingyu." Wonwoo said. Mingyu just smiled widely and listened to Wonwoo as he told him all about his love for words and stories and making your own world. They ended up firing questions back and forth for hours with Mingyu standing up every hour only to buy another glass of milkshake and to refill Wonwoo's cup with coffee.  
Two months later, a week after Wonwoo and Mingyu made it official, Wonwoo argued that their first meeting wasnt their first date and Mingyu defended that the first time they met was in fact their first date, given that Mingyu kept buying Wonwoo coffee till three am.

Wonwoo made sure not to hide his annoyance and Mingyu made sure to kiss his pout away.

 

 

But two weeks before that was the second time Mingyu caught Wonwoo sleeping where he shouldn't.  
Mingyu was on his way back to his dorm when the sky decided to open up and pour an ungodly amount of rain over their heads. He had been stuck inside one of the student shed all over their uni for almost an hour now, silently regretting not listening to Minghao that he should always have an umbrella in his bag. 

He had been texting Wonwoo some time ago when Wonwoo was on his way home but he suddenly stopped replying. Mingyu had guessed that the elder simply fell asleep mid conversation as soon as he got home and just smiled at the image of the sleeping guy.  
He had been playing a game on his phone when message from Minghao suddenly popped up on his phone.

From: Haohao  
Where the fuck are you now?

To Haohao  
Still under this stupid shed.  
Why?

From Haohao  
What the fuck for. The rain stopped.

Mingyu looked up from his phone and realized belatedly that the rain really had stopped. He quickly messaged Minghao that hes on his way home and then pocketed his phone and headed straight for the bus stop near him. He saw the bus stop deserted and checked the schedule to see that the bus was coming in around five minutes. He felt his phone vibrate at the arrival of another message and took it out of his pocket only to see Soonyoung's on his phone.

Soonyoung is one of Wonwoo's friends that Mingyu had already met and Mingyu really liked him. He was loud and funny and he laughed at all of Mingyu's terrible jokes. But Mingyu has no idea why he'd message him out of the blue now.

From Soonie hyung  
Gyuuuuuu. Are you with Wonwoo?

Mingyu felt a slight pang of worry spread through his chest.

To Soonie hyung  
No, hyung, I haven't seen him at all today. He said he was on his way home an hour ago.

From Soonie hyung  
Yeah he messaged me that too ;~;  
I thought he was just caught under the rain but uts need a while since the rain had stopped and he's still not here UnU  
I'm kind of getting worried T^T

Mingyu suddenly felt dizzy with worry as he typed out a reply.

To Soonie hyung  
I'm gonna head over there and we can start asking around and look for him, okay? 

Mingyu saw the bus coming as soon as Soonyoung replied a "okay thank you Gyu TT^TT". Mingyu then started typing a message to Minghao explaining things, and maybe asking him to help, as he was getting on the bus when the bus driver called out to Mingyu.  
"Hello, sorry for the bother." The driver said, he was a middle aged man with a really nice smile and chubby cheeks that could rival Soonyoung's.  
"Uhm this is gonna be weird but, do you know who that guy is?" The driver said, pointing down the aisle to a guy dozing off with his head leaning on the window. Mingyu was about to say no, he doesn't, when he did a double take at the jacket the guy was wearing. It was a light blue denim jacket that Mingyu has seen so many times, and even tried on once. He smiled at the driver and told him that yeah, he does know him.  
"Oh thank heavens. He's been on the shuttle for almost an hour now and I've gone through my rounds twice now since he came in and i was worried he was someone dangerous." The driver then laughed heartily and Mingyu apologized for making him worry. He then deleted his message to Minghao and started one for Soonyoung.

To Soonie hyung  
Hyung, stop your worrying. I found Wonwoo hyung sleeping on the bus. The driver didnt wake him because he was scared Wonwoo hyung was someone dangerous.

As soon as Mingyu had hit sent he saw Soonyoung typing already.

From Soonie hyung  
TELL THAT PIECE OF SHIT THAT IF HE COMES HOME NOW ILL RIP HIS FUCKING SCALP OF FOR WORRYING ME. WHAT THE HELL. 

From Soonie hyung  
But thank you Gyu please stay with him till he gets home I dont want him to fucking fall asleep again Y^Y

Mingyu laughed at Soonyoung'z messages and pocketed his phone as soon as he sat down beside Wonwoo.

"Hyung?" Mingyu tried poking Wonwoo's arm.  
Nothing  
"Hyung? Hyung, wake up." Mingyu tried shaking Wonwoo's shoulders now.  
Still nothing.  
Mingyu's mind went back to a few days earlier when he tried grabbing at Wonwoo's waist and he accidentally...

Wonwoo sat up straight with a Yelp as Mingyu pressed a finger to the other's ribcage. Wonwoo then looked around and then looked at Mingyu and then down on himself.

"You fell asleep on the bus. Soonyoung hyung's worried about you." Mingyu said. Wonwoo rand his hands over his face, groaning.  
"Shit. Shit shit shit. Fuck, sorry. I always do this... I always- not intentionally! I swear. I just-"  
"Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay. You're okay." Mingyu cut him off. Wonwok seemed so out of it and so frustrated that its worrying Mingyu more than when he thought he was missing.  
"You are okay, right?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo looked at him and smiled sadly.  
"Yeah. I am. Thank you, Mingyu." Wonwoo said. Mingyu smiled at him and Wonwoo smiled back.  
"God. Soonyoung's gonna be a pain in the ass tonight." Wonwoo said on a defeated voice. Mingyu chuckled.  
"Dont worry, hes not that pissed. Hes actually just worried." Mingyu said. Wonwoo looked at him with a blank face and groaned out loud again.  
"I know that. I'm not worried he'd ne pissed. I'm dreading the lecture. He's worse than my mom." Wonwoo said. Mingyu couldn't help but smile at the pout Wonwoo was sporting as he complained about his roommate. Mingyu then suggested that they buy something for Soonyoung and they can distract him from scolding Wonwoo by shoving food down his throat. Wonwoo stared at Mingyu woth a sort of surprised face and Mingyu didn't know if he said something wrong. But when Wonwoo gave him a kiss on the lips, he thought maybe it wasn't because he said something wrong. Far from it, actually.

 

 

It was three months in their relationship when Mingyu caught Wonwoo again, sleeping where he shouldn't be.  
The couple had agreed to meet at the coffee shop Wonwoo 'lives in' after Mingyu's class.  
"I do not live there." Wonwoo argued. Mingyu laughs at that and looked straight at his boyfriend's eyes.  
"Sure. It's not like the staff there doesnt see you more than I do these days." Mingyu deadpans. Wonwoo rolls his eyes and tells Mingyu he's being dramatic, and clingy. Then he gets up from his seat and kisses Mingyu softly. 

Mingyu stepped in and the warmth and aroma of the place hugs him immediately. Mingyu has to admit the place is really fucking cozy. Maybe its Wonwoo's inner cat that makes him love this place so much. Joshua, the head barista of the place, smiled up at Mingyu and motioned for him to come closer.

"Uh, your sleeping beauty in the corner has been sleeping for an hour now and I'm kind of worried that people might get the wrong impression on our coffee." Johua said. Mingyu's head snapped up and looked towards the corner of the coffee shop.  
The shop was a rather big coffee shop with a high ceiling. There are partitions in between every table which is really fucking awesome because Mingyu wouldn't have been alive today without them given the numbers of kisses hes given Wonwoo in here for the past month.

Joshua then told him to wait a moment and then started making coffee. Mingyu took off his coat and had thanked Joshua for the coffee.

"Can we have a plate of tomato and herb linguine and three orders of garlic bread in like, an hour?" Mingyu said and Joshua wrote down their order and kept shooing Mingyu to their table. Mingyu laughed and headed to where Wonwoo was.  
Wonwoo was only a couple of inches shorter than Mingyu and Mingyu has to admit he is really tall. So he doesnt get how Wonwoo could look so fucking small all curled up in the chair with his legs pulled up to his chest and his head on top of his folded arms.  
Mingyu smiled at the sight and placed their coffee at the table. He then placed his bag and coat on his chair before kneeling in front of Wonwoo.

Mingyu smiled softly at his sleeping boyfriend and gently brushed out the hair falling onto his face. His hair has been starting to grow out for a while now.

"Babe?" Mingyu cupped Wonwoo's cheek in one hand with his thumb running over his cheek bone.  
Wonwoo groaned and stirred in his sleep. He sighed and placed one hand over Mingyu's.  
"Hey." Wonwoo said, voice still kind of raspy from his nap.  
"You tired? We could've just met at your place, y'know. Or mine." Mingyu said. Wonwoo then stretched his legs on either side of Mingyu and stretched out his hands as he let out a yawn. Mingyu cant help but smile fondly at him. Mingyu stood up and gave Wonwoo a peck on the lips before pulling the chair beside Wonwoo closer to him and taking his seat there.  
It took Wonwoo not even five minutes to inhale his coffee and after that he seems awake enough for Mingyu.

"You seem extra tired. You sure you okay?" Mingyu asked. Wonwok put on his glasses and nodded at Mingyu.  
"Just a little sleep deprived, you know. College and all that." Wonwoo joked. Mingyu smiled and leaned toward his boyfriend, placing his chin on the others shoulder.  
Wonwoo turned his head around and smiled at Mingyu. He then started kissing Mingyu's cheeks and nose which had the younger giggling.

"I'm fine. Just because you don't look like a fucking zombie like I do does not mean you're doing any better than I am, mister."  
Wonwoo pinched Mingyu's cheek as he turned back to the notebook on their table.  
"Working out helps, you know." Mingyu said, smiling at the annoyed huff Wonwoo let out.

"Not this again." Wonwoo said and Mingyu laughed.  
"I swear! Look, you dont even have to do weights and stuff just try the treadmill or something. Light exercise. Anything." Mingyu suggested but Wonwoo was not having it.  
"Babe. I love you, but I am not gonna go wear leggings and pay someone to make me tired. I already have school AND you first that." Wonwoo said. Mingyu faked a frown.  
"Firsr of all, they're call compression pants and second, you make it sound like you're paying me like I'm some sort of prostitute." Mingyu said. Wonwoo laughed and faced Mingyu.  
"Nah, you're more like a really clingy and annoyingly cute pet I kept." Wonwoo said, Mingyu snorted and smirked at Wonwoo.  
"Okay. Didnt know you were into THAT kind of thing." Mingyu joked and Wonwoo flushed.  
"God. You're such a perv, you know that?" Wonwoo said. Mingyu laughed.  
"I'm just saying. I'm open to whatever you want to suggest okay? I wouldn't mind being collared and leashed, if that's what you're into." Wonwoo smacked Mingyu at the back of his head and the latter just kept laughing as Wonwoo's face flushed bright red.

Someone then cleared their throat and the couple looked up at Joshua smirking as he approached their table.  
"I have to say," Joshua started after placing their food on the table, "you two are regulars here, I know that. And I'm glad you find this place comfortable. But," Joshua cleared his throat, "don't you think that kind of conversation should be discussed somewhere a bit more private." Joshua then smiled and Wonwoo flushed even more.  
"Okay, hyung. We were just trying to-" Mingyu was cut off as Wonwoo shoved half of a garlic bread inside his mouth while he held the back of Mingyu's head.  
"Sorry. He hasn't had proper sleep for three days now. Sorry hyung. I'll make sure he shuts up now." Wonwoo said as he bowed his head in apology while Mingyu tried not to choke.  
It took Mingyu a minute to chew and swallow and Wonwoo does not look even the slightest bit sorry

"I could've died, hyung." Mingyu said, sullenly.  
"You're being dramatic." Wonwoo said, glancing at Mingyu. His eyes then widened a bit and he turned his body to face Mingyu and leaned in close, his hand lifting Mingyus chin slightly and focusing on his lips.  
"Your lower lip is bleeding. Have you been drinking enough water? I keep telling you to drink at least once every hour if you're gonna stay up all night. Do you want to pass out from dehydration? Again?" Wonwoo was gently but frantically wiping at Mingyu's lips as the younger just listens to him scold him about drinking water. Again.  
"You're not even listening. Why are you smiling. I'm roasting your ass over here you little-"  
"I love you." Mingyu blurted out. Wonwoo was a bit taken back by it that he blushed a little at the words.  
"Sorry. Promise I've been drinking enough. I think it's just the cold. And you did shove toasted garlic bread down my throat. Don't worry, okay?" Mingyu held Wonwoo's hand, the one lifting his chin, and smiled at his boyfriend.  
Wonwoo let out a sigh of relief and smiled.  
"You're still an idiot. But I love you too." Winwoo said. He then kissed Mingyu on the lips and then turned his attention back on his book. Mingyu then stated eating and would offer Wonwoo a bite every now and then and he'd thank him every time.  
It was nice and quiet like that for the rest of the day until Mingyu almost choked on his food when Wonwoo had told him about what he thought about getting collared and leashed. Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with wide eyes and the latter just kept reading his book with a slight blush creeping up his neck.

 

 

It was only three years after that when Mingyu caught Wonwoo sleeping where he shouldn't again. Its been almost two years since they graduated and more than a year since they moved in together. Mingyu was the one who had suggested that they moved in together and he honestly know why he was so fucking nervous. Wonwoo saw how tense he was and laughed slightly at his face.  
"So you can choke on my dick but not ask me to live with you without shaking?" Wonwoo teased. Mingyu scoffed and pretended like his heart wasnt beating twice as fast when Wonwoo suggested they start looking for a place the following day. 

Mingyu walked in their unit and called out for Wonwoo as he took off his coat. This has been a routine for Mingyu since they moved in together and he sighed when no answer came back.  
Mingyu would call out and Wonwoo would either yell back that he's in this room or that, or Mingyu would get no answer and find the older sleeping on their couch or their bed or some random place where he really shouldn't be sleeping.  
Today was more of the latter. Mingyu saw the living room empty and the dining table vacant as well. On his way to their room, he saw a glimpse of gray sweatpants and a worn out tshirt by the kitchen counter.  
Mingyu walked quietly, slightly confused at how Wonwoo was positioned, his body on top of the counter with his head on top of his stretched out arm and his other arm holding the collar of his shirt. And he was sleeping.  
He was sleeping with half of his body on top of the kitchen counter.

Mingyu frowned, that has got to be uncomfortable, Mingyu thought. He then gently placed his hands on Wonwoo's shoulders and leaned down to Wonwoo's ears.  
"Babe?" Mingyu whispered. "Babe, wake up." Wonwoo stirred and a frown formed on his lips. Mingyu smiled and kissed his cheek as the elder groggily stood up with Mingyu's help. Mingyu had his arm around Wonwoo's waist as the older tried to rub the sleep off his eyes.  
"You were sleeping. On the kitchen counter." Mingyu said. Wonwoo groaned and dropped his hands and leaned his head at the crook between Mingyu's neck and shoulder and sighed.  
"Yeah. I'm okay. Do you want to eat?" Wonwoo asked, Mingyu laughed silently and nodded his head. But before Wonwoo could walk away from Mingyu, the younger wrapped his arms tighter around the elders waist and nudged his nose with Wonwoo's before kissing him on the lips.  
Wonwoo kissed back weakly and Mingyu felt the elder smile slightly.

Thirty minutes later and Mingyu was already finishing up washing the dishes as Wonwoo was wiping down the table. Mingyu was drying his hands when Wonwoo went to the sink to wash his hands.  
Mingyu went behind Wonwoo and hugged his waist, placing his chin on Wonwoo's shoulder.  
"Hi." Mingyu said. Wonwoo chuckled as he turned his head to give Mingyu a kiss on the cheek.  
"Wanna Netflix and chill?" Mingyu asked which had the other laughing.  
"Are you suggesting us actually watching Netflix in bed or is this you asking permission to fuck me senseless for two hours straight?" Mingyu laughs as Wonwoo turns around after drying his hands and then wrapping his arms around Mingyu's shoulders, the younger's arms never leaving his waist.  
"I was honestly suggesting the first option but I wouldn't mind the second one." Mingyu said, emphasizing his point by kissing Wonwoo's jaw, slowly moving down to his neck.  
"I swear to God you're gonna dry me out one of these days." Wonwoo exhaled, his voice a higher pitch than usual as Mingyu sucks on his neck. He pushed Mingyu back a bit and Mingyu felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Wonwoo slightly disheveled with his neck glistening from the ghost of Mingyus tongue. His lips slightly parted and his breathing a tad erratic. Mingyu smirks at the sight and leaned forward, resting his forehead on Wonwoo's and his lips brushing pass Wonwoo's as he speaks.  
"So is that a yes or a no?" Mingyu said smugly. Wonwoo groaned and leaned up to catch Mingyu's lips in a kiss. The kiss was far from innocent as Mingyu's hand snaked down to Wonwoo's ass, making him gasp in the kiss. Mingyu took advantage of Wonwoo's parted lips and had Wonwoo moaning into the kiss with his tongue in an instant. Wonwoo then pulled back, gasping, as his hands were gripping the front of Mingyu's shirt.  
"I don't want to sound so fucking needy, but-" he kissed Mingyus lips again then pulled back after a second, "if you don't fuck me right now I'm gonna get my little friend in my bedside drawer and relieve myself." Wonwoo said, every word going straight to Mingyu's dick. Just the thought of Wonwoo using that thing and 'relieving' himself has Mingyu seeing red.  
"God, you're so fucking hot." Mingyu breathed out before kissing Wonwoo hard, lifting Wonwoo by his thighs and carrying him back to their bedroom without breaking their kiss. Two and a half hours later and Wonwoo smiles lazily as Mingyu slips in behind him on the tub, making the warm water spill over as Mingyu starts massaging his neck and his lower back as his repentance for throughly having his way with Wonwoo.

 

 

The bathtub was also where Mingyu sees Wonwoo sleeping when he shouldn't be.  
So you could imagine the stress that gave Mingyu.

It was the morning after their honeymoon when Mingyu woke up with the sun in his face to an empty bed. Mingyu frantically looked for his phone to check what time it was only to see a bunch of their friends' messages on the screen. Some were sweet and thoughtful and some were lewd and downright unnecessary(Mingyu sent a screenshot of Soonyoung's messages to Jihoon and Jihoon sent back a photo of himself with Soonyoung trapped in a chokehold).  
Mingyu then sat up and was about to stand up when he realized that he was completely naked. He smiled at the thought of last night's events and gathered up the sheets around his waist as he roamed around the villa.

Their honeymoon was in a membership exclusive resort courtesy of Seungcheol and Jeonghan as their wedding gift. A whole villa was reserved for them inclusive of a private pool, an outdoor hot tub, a stocked bar, a spaceious living room and a straight out of a magazine masters bedroom with a massive bed in the middle and a huge bathroom that is almost as big as their bedroom at home.  
Mingyu roamed around their villa and found the living room empty as well as the pool and the hit tub. He then quickly went back in and realized he hasnt checked everywhere inside yet. And he was right. The second he went in their bathroom he saw Wonwoo's head at the end of the bathtub with his eyes closed and his hair slightly damp. Mingyu smiles to himself and readjusted his hold on the sheet around his waist as he walked towards his sleeping husband.  
He then smiles as he kneels beside the bathtub and shake his husband awake.  
"Won? Babe?" Mingyu said. Wonwoo then slowly blinked his eyes open and Mingyu smiles fondly at that.  
"Hey. What are you doing here?" Mingyu asked. Wonwoo lifted himself up and sat up straight so half of his chest was now above water. He gave Mingyu a pointed look.  
"My back kinda hurt, thanks to someone's dick," Mingyu smiled sheepishly at that, "and I woke up at like, around 5 so I thought a warm bath would help." Wonwoo finished. He then stood up and dried himself with a towel and tied it around his waist. Mingyu was standing by the door now and lead Wonwoo back to their bed where Mingyu not so subtly untied the towel off of Wonwoo after discarding the sheet around his waist. Both of them settled on top of their bed and under the sheets with Wonwoo's back plastered onto Mingyu's firm chest. Mingyu's arm circling Wonwoo's waist with Wonwoo intertwining their fingers as Mingyu nuzzles his nose in Wonwoo's hair.  
"We're married now." Mingyu blurted out. Wonwoo chuckled at that and squeezed mingyus hands.  
"Yeah. I guess you're stuck with me forever, now." Wonwoo said. Mingyu scoffed at that and maneuvered his arms and Wonwoo so that Wonwoo was now facing him and his arms were around Wonwoo's waist.  
"Excuse you, but you were stuck with me the moment you let me sit with you in the diner table." Mingyu argued. Wonwoo's eyes were blown wide for a moment with his face rendered in shock. Then his face softens as he scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Mingyu's neck and proceeded to kiss him. It was a soft and innocent kiss but it still had Mingyu's heart beating fast. Wonwoo pulled back to their previous position cupped Mingyu's face with one hand.  
"I'm glad I did." Wonwoo said. Mingyu placed one hand on top of Wonwoo's and pulled Wonwoo for another kiss. Mingyu felt his heart flutter in happiness and in content and he just can't believe Wonwoo's his husband now and that he's Wonwoo's. He rolled over and pinned Wonwoo's body onto the mattress with his without breaking the kiss until Wonwoo pushed him back.  
"Mingyu. I love you. And I really am happy and I'm just- in cloud fucking nine right now," Wonwoo started, "but I just regained feelings in my legs after last night and as much as I love you fucking me like theres no tomorrow, I kinda need a break." Wonwoo finished. Mingyu laughed heartily at that and Wonwoo grinned. An idea then popped into Mingyu's head and he kissed Wonwoo again. Then he lowered to kissing Wonwoo's jaw down to his neck, leaving Mark's on his collar bones and teasing his nipples as he goes lower.  
"Min- ah, Mingyu, I just told you I'm-" Wonwoo took in a sharp breath as Mingyu gave Wonwoo's dick a kiss on the head and licking its tip.  
"You told me you're ass needs a break." Mingyu said as he gently jerks Wonwoo's dick which has the latter squirming and moaning.  
"Don't worry, I'll just make you cum at least twice then we can have breakfast." Mingyu said with a smirk on before taking Wonwoo whole in his mouth in one go making Wonwoo breathe out profanities as Mingyu sucks the living daylights out of him.

So it's really not that much of a surprise when Soonyoung voiced out how spent Wonwoo looked over the video call as he and Mingyu eat lunch while their friends snicker over the phone. Mingyu smugly eats his food with a big fat grin on his face that Wonwoo threatens to punch off of his face, but keeps his mouth shut throughout the topic. Wonwoo and Mingyu then spent the rest of the day in the swimming pool with drinks they conjured up from the bar.  
Then after dinner, Mingyu has Wonwoo pinned to their bedroom door as he paints Wonwoo's neck with hickies.  
"I'm gonna end up cumming dry if we keep this up for the rest of the week." Wonwoo voiced out. Mingyu laughed and came up from Wonwoo's neck to kiss him on the lips.  
"That's the plan." Mingyu said which had Wonwoo groaning. Mingyu doesnt hear him complain throughout the night, though, even when Wonwoo's mouth wasn't otherwise preoccupied.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Twitter!!! I'm @punk_assnerd 
> 
> And tell me in the comments what you think!


End file.
